everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 3
Season 3 is Every Witch Way's third season, which was first confirmed by Just Jared Jr. on July 31, 2014.Season 3 Filming started in October and the first episode premiered January 5, 2015. It consists of 20 episodes. Plot The summer’s almost over and the kids are enjoying the beach and their time off. Diego, Gigi, and Emma are working at The Beachside 7, whilst Daniel is the new lifeguard. This is the gang’s new hangout place, where The Panthers and Andi hang out. Meanwhile, Jax is stuck attending Rebel’s Boot Camp as punishment for trying to destroy the Magic Realm. The rest of the gang also meet a mysterious troublemaker, Mia. She is a rebellious Kanay with a short temper, impulsive nature, laser sharp magic skills…and a thing for Daniel. Daniel and Emma's relationship is very stable at first, but with Emma's interest in Jax growing, and Mia sending a spider seal onto Daniel, thus having the power to control him, things are just starting to heat up. Main Cast *Paola Andino as Emma Alonso *Nick Merico as Daniel Miller *Elizabeth Elias as Mia Black *Paris Smith as Maddie Van Pelt *Rahart Adams as Jax Novoa *Daniela Nieves as Andi Cruz *Tyler Alvarez as Diego Rueda *Denisea Wilson as Katie Rice *Autumn Wendel as Sophie Johnson *Zoey Burger as Gigi Rueda Recurring Cast *Todd Allen Durkin as Agamemnon *Mia Matthews as Desdemona *Melissa Carcache as Lily *Rene Lavan as Francisco Alonso *Katie Barberi as Ursula Van Pelt *Louis Tomeo as Robert Miller *Jason Drucker as Tommy Miller *Jackie Frazey as Melanie Miller *Liam Obergfoll as Philip Van Pelt *Ethan Estrada as Oscar *Nicolás James as Hector *Whitney Goin as Christine Miller *Demetrius Daniels as Sebastian Episodes #Beachside 7 #Rebel Emma #Always You #Breaking All the Rules #Neverending Summer #Daniel Darko #No More Mr. Nice Guy #Spider No More #Back to Back #El Cristal de Caballero #Kanay vs. Kanay #Invisible Me #The Truth About Kanays #Zombie Rescue Team #Enchanted Ever After #Kangaroo Jax #Defiance #Magical Throwdown #The Kanay Strikes Back #New Witch Order Appearance (by Episode) *Paola Andino as Emma Alonso (20 out of 20) *Nick Merico as Daniel Miller (20 out of 20) *Elizabeth Elias as Mia Black (20 out of 20) *Paris Smith as Maddie Van Pelt (20 out of 20) *Rahart Adams as Jax Novoa (20 out of 20) *Daniela Nieves as Andi Cruz (20 out of 20) *Tyler Alvarez as Diego Rueda (20 out of 20) *Autumn Wendel as Sophie Johnson (20 out of 20) *Denisea Wilson as Katie Rice (19 out of 20) *Zoey Burger as Gigi Rueda (16 out of 20) Trivia *Nick Merico said on his Instagram that after the kiss between Daniel and Mia, he didn't say his line and he stared at Elizabeth Elias for a few seconds. Elizabeth posted the footage of it. *Diego, Gigi, and Emma worked at The Beachside 7 which was the gang's new hangout. *Mia is a new student at Iridium High and Hector and Oscar, a.k.a. the H2O, are new rivals of the T3. *Mia tried to take down the Chosen One. *Daniel and Mia were lifeguards. *Philip returned in this season. *Mia and Diego embarked on a Kanay vs Kanay battle. *Emma chose Jax in the finale, after a fan vote. *Peace was restored between Witches and Kanays. *Andi became the first human Guardian in training. *Philip became a human. *This is the first time there is a fan vote for who Emma should end up with. *This is the second time overall where there is a fan vote. *This was Mia's first and only time as a main character. Gallery Trailer References Category:Every Witch Way Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes